transformers: Luna rises
by XxX.Luna.Black.XxX
Summary: Luna comes back from battling Gladiator, cons and ex-cons on the planet Venus after 10 years and sometimes something bad turns into a good thing.


After the battle, everyone kind of got back to being normal, well at least for the Autobots. Everything was some what quiet, that's if you don't include Hound and Drift fighting.

"Are you two done yet? 'Cause I need some rest." Crosshairs said, trying to fall asleep.

"Yeah." Said Hound while falling over.

"Hey guys, have you seen Optimus?" Cade asked walking out of the house.

"No_Why?" Questioned Bumblebee.

"Cause he didn't come in last night."

"Oh, so somebody missed their cuddles last night, huh?" Drift said, playfully.

"Guys_ he_ is_ being_ serious_I_ didn't_ see_ him_ either_ last_ night." Bee said through his radio.

"That's weird, cause he's right here." An unfamiliar female voice said. Everyone whirled around and there stood Luna and Optimus.

"Luna?" Cade and Tessa ask in unison.

"Yep. I'm here." Chimed Luna.

Bee picked her up out of nowhere and spins around, "You're_ home!"

"Yes. I can't breathe." Puffed Luna while trying to release from his hold.

"Oh_sorry." Bee said and puts her down.

"Where have you been this whole time?" Cade asks.

Luna went into her haloform, she some what looked like Cade but for sure acts like Optimus. She looks part mexican and part white, she has caramel hair and blue eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt, army pants with combat boots. "Well I was on Venus for--what--10 years? The went to Cybertron for 5 years then came back here." She stated.

"Then I seen Optimus and walked up to him." She finished

"That's it? That was broeding! No punching people? No shooting guns?" Crosshairs said.

"Well I was told to stay low. So that's what I did."

"By who? Cause I know, I would be bored to death." Crosshairs said.

"Me." Optimus said behind Crosshairs.

"What else happened?" Cade asked.

"I might have fought some gladiators and some 'cons." She said.

"Classic_Luna." Bee said.

"Well, Luna how does it feel to be back?" Drift asked while cleaning his katanas.

"A lot better! I don't know how Wheeljack did it for so long." she said, while she was reminded of him. While they were talking se changed back into a Cybertronian.

"Just glad_your back_ home sister!" Bee said.

"Me too Bee, me too." She said while hugging him.

While they all were settling in for the night, Bee and Optimus heard some ruckus from Luna's quarters. They went to go investigate, all they saw was Luna being dragged out of her room and her trying to fight back.

"Well, well looks like I got part of the family. Well sorry to say this, Prime, but I'm taking her with me."

"Lockdown!"

"Let me go, you jerk!" Growled Luna.

"Trust me when I say, you'll see her again, but she probably won't be the same!" Lockdown threatened.

"So, Luna, you're the daughter of the Prime and the human, huh?" Lockdown asked one of the Prime's daughters.

"So what? I'm not like him. So why did you take me instead of him?" Now it was Luna's turn to ask.

"You didn't answer my question, Femme."

"Fine! Be that way...Stinger show her the she's going to be staying in." Lockdown said and walked out of the room. At first she was confused on who Stinger was, then a red Mech walked in.

"So you must be Stinger." She said. The Mech only just nodded his head and grabbed her by the arm. When they got to 'the room', Stinger put in the passcode and stepped her in the room.

"Well ain't cha a gentlebot." Luna said.

"I'm only doing this because I'm focused too." He said while uncuffing her.

"Focused to do what? To be a Decepticon?" she asked.

"..." Stinger just nodded his and walked out of the room.

"Well, okay then." She walked to the back of the room and fall asleep.

When she woke up, she felt a hand on her arm and shaking her to wake up. "Luna, please wake up, Lockdown wants to see you." Stinger said while helping her off the floor.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked.

"'Cause..." he said while taking her hand and pulling her to where Lockdown is. When they got maybe 10 feet for the door he pulled out a a pair of cuffs and put them on her.

"Okay, then what does 'he' want from me." Luna asked.

"That, I have no clue. Just be on your toes and stay cool." Stinger said while he opened the door and walked her in.

"Thank you Stinger, you may leave." Lockdown said. Stinger looked back at her and walked out.

"So, I think we got off on the wrong foot, as humans would put it, yesterday." Lockdown started.

"So how about if you tell me where all your Daddy's stuff is?" He invited.

"... um no, I'm good." She stated.

"Why not? I'm pretty good at keeping secrets."

"Um……..no thanks."

Lockdown got angry after that and pulled Luna to the wall. He had her where she couldn't breath. She tried to fight back but she getting choked out.

"Tell. Me!"

"*cough* no!" She said while trying to breath. That's when about 5 troops and Stinger came in. Stinger pulled Lockdown away from Luna.

"Lockdown, this is not the time to do such action." One of the troops stated. Stinger didn't say anything, all he did was take Luna into his arms and uncuff her.

"Why are you uncuffing her you fool?!" Lockdown yelled.

"Answer me at once!" Lockdown yelled again.

"Oh I'm going to answer you alright." Luna said trying to get out of Stingers grip.

"Oh no you don't. You're coming with me." Stinger said while walking out of the room.

(back with the Autobots)

"So you're saying that Luna, the big bad wrecker Luna, that we all know and love, got kidnapped? There is no way that Luna got botnapped." Drift said.

"Here's no way that happened or that she let that happen." Hound stated.

"It happened alright._I think_ that we should_go to his ship_and_ get her_ back home." Bee said.

"Good plan Bee, now let's go out there and get her!" Crosshairs said.

"Hold on here, Crosshairs. Optimus what do you you think we should do?" Cade questioned.

"We'll go in there without a plan." Optimus stated.

"Well that works for me." Shane said.

(back with Luna)

"Why did you help me? I could have taking him." Luna questioned. Still being dragged by the hand.

"First off, you didn't have and second what were you thinking?" Stinger asked with concern in his optics.

"That I could have taking his with a knockout [lol sorry]. What were you thinking when you tried to stop it." she asked. She didn't know where he was taking her, so she was followed him.

"Where are you taking anyways?" She want to know.

"To my quarters." He answer.

*Bang.*

Before Luna could say anything a hand grabbed her by her wrist pulled her their body, but she was pulled back to Stinger. When she looked up she seen Bumblebee.

"Bee." She said.

"Good_you're still_alive, now_let's_go." Bee said went to pull her to him again, but Stinger wouldn't let go.

"Um….Bee, can Stinger come with us?" Luna started.

Bee nodded his head and they both followed him. They ended up at the back of the ship, where Optimus, Crosshairs and Hound were at.

"Who's he?" Crosshairs asked.

"Now this not the time for questioning, Crosshairs, we need to get off of this ship." Optimus said.

"Wait, where is Drift?" Luna questioned.

"Come on, I don't got all day!" the voice of Drift yelled. They looked down and saw Drift in a spacecraft.

"Well, that answers my question." She said. They jumped on and Hound went to see if Luna or Bee had any wounds. But he wanted checked Luna first.

"I'm fine Hound! Go check on Bee or Stinger." She said with a giggle and Hound went to check on Bee.

"Oh, so that's that's his name, Stinger." Crosshairs said.

"You're just trying to make me blush are cha?" Luna asked with a smile.

"Oowww, someone's in love." Tessa said in a playfully tone.

"I wouldn't say love, but like yes." Luna blushed after at.

"Oh, I'm going to tell dad and sire." Luna's sister said and ran towards their parents. Moon, at least that's what her name is in English, graded Tessa into her grant hand, compared to human hands, and said.

"Please, don't Please?"

"Fine, I won't. Right now at least." Her sister said with a evil smile on her face. The Cybertronian sister groaned at knowing that her human sister will soon enough tell their parents.

"Luna, put your sister down right now." Cade yelled to her. Somehow it sounded like a mother scolding her child, well at the the girls it did. They both started laughing. Eventually, Luna put Tessa down, but they were both still laughing.

"What's_so funny?_Is it_one of_those_girl things_again?" Bee asked.

"No, it's just that dad sounded like a mom!" Tessa laughed harder is time.

"What? No i didn't!"

"Dude, sorry to break it to ya but it did!" Shane said while laughing. No one, not even Optimus could hold their laughter back anymore, well minus Cade

"You too, Optimus? This is not funny, none of this is funny." Cade said with a mad look on his face.

When they got back home everyone asked why was a Decepticon was here, and why didn't he attack them. Luna and Stinger were just frozen in place not saying anything. Finally, Luna snapped out of it and told everybody what happened.

"So, why does he deserve to be here, again?" Shane questioned.

"Because he saved my ass, that's why!" She answered very loudly.

"Okay, sorry,... shit she's grumpy." Shane said walking to his drag car.

"Welcome to the Autobots." Optimus said while putting a hand on Stinger's shoulder and then he walked off.

"That's it? He's an Autobot now? Well scrap, that was easy." Crosshairs said.

"Wait, that's it?" Stinger questioned.

"Yep guess so." Cade answered, walking away towards Optimus.

Some minutes later Luna and Stinger were talking in the junkyard.

"So, ummmmm……… how do I put this? The only reason why I helped you was because I….umm…..felt a concession with you. Luna I like you like, really, really like you." He said

"Awww, really? You're so sweet." She said while hugging and whispered in his autos, "I like you too Stinger." She got up and walked to her quarters.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled while running after her.

if y'all want a second one just ask and I'll do it!


End file.
